


Навязанные услуги

by efinie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано ассоциативно на заявку <a href="http://teen-wolf-pack.diary.ru/p172356934.htm">T1-01</a><i>. Дерек/Стайлз. Совместная шутка, которая появилась в процессе общения, понятная лишь им обоим. Любой рейтинг.</i></p><p>Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Навязанные услуги

Никто не застрахован от попадания в ловушку, и Дерек Хейл, стоящий посреди пустой парковки в круге рябинового пепла в окружении трех охотников, не исключение. Хорошо, что у него есть ангел-хранитель, готовый прикрыть 24/7. И который огребет потом по полной за то, что пришел один. Стайлз вздыхает и выходит из тени:  
\- Эй, парни! - окликает он, прерывая обмен любезностями между охотниками и оборотнем. - Может уже хватит мериться членами?  
\- Малыш, тебе лучше убраться отсюда, если не хочешь, чтобы один из этих членов надрал твою хорошенькую маленькую задницу.  
Стайлз усмехается, медленно продвигаясь ближе к ним.  
\- Видишь ли, я-то как раз _хочу_ , но только один _конкретный_ член, а вы у меня его забрали.  
Расчет оказался верным: никто не ожидает опасности с его стороны. Ну в самом деле, что он может сделать против трех вооруженных взрослых охотников? Разве что носком ноги разорвать рябиновый круг? Выражения их лиц заставляют его самодовольно ухмыльнуться. Дерек тут же выскакивает, мгновенно обращаясь, и через минуту все кончено.

\- Так значит хочешь мой член? - спрашивает Дерек позднее, прижимая его к капоту Камаро.  
\- Ага, - Стайлз тянется к ремню на его джинсах. Раз Дерек не сердится, грех не воспользоваться ситуацией, учитывая, что адреналин все еще бурлит в крови.  
\- Как насчет всего остального?  
\- Хмм, дай-ка подумать, - Стайлз поднимает взгляд вверх, изображая глубокую задумчивость. - Навязанные услуги?  
Дерек замолкает на несколько секунд, и Стайлз уже успевает разделаться с пряжкой и принимается за пуговицу, когда он перехватывает его руки.  
\- Хочешь отказаться?  
\- От чего? От твоего члена? - с насмешкой уточняет Стайлз, хотя, как ему кажется, ответ очевиден. Он уже давно _не может_ без Дерека.  
\- От навязанных услуг.  
А вот от воскресшего дядюшки Питера, сумасшедшей Кейт, сверхъестественного дерьма, гибели друзей и постоянного страха за жизнь Дерека - от таких "услуг" он бы с радостью отказался. Так что он отвечает: "Да, определенно!" и тянется за поцелуем, но Дерек внезапно замирает, а затем отталкивается от него и садится в машину. Ладно, возможно Стайлз поторопился с выводом, что тот не сердится...

***

Он не сразу замечает, что что-то происходит. Первый раз, когда Дерек трахает его в коленно-локтевой, вжав лицом в подушку, не прикасаясь и даже не целуя, он принимает за прихоть. Во второй раз у него закрадываются подозрения, а третий - уже закономерность, верно? На четвертый раз он наотрез отказывается от этой позы и остается на спине. Так еще хуже: Дерек не смотрит на него, не целует, не ласкает, когда Стайлз пытается обнять, сбрасывает руки, а когда кончает, не падает сверху, а аккуратно, блять, огибая по касательной, чтобы лишний раз не прикоснуться, уходит в ванную. Стайлз никогда не чувствовал себя хуже.

Когда Дерек возвращается и, даже не глядя на него, выходит из комнаты, Стайлз тоже решает свалить. Он уходит не прощаясь, заводит джип и срывается с места. Глаза обжигают злые слезы. Какого черта происходит? В последнее время Дерек не то что разговаривать с ним перестал, он даже смотрел сквозь него. Смешно, но Стайлз отдал бы все что угодно, лишь бы Дерек снова хотя бы поднял на него бровь. Быть в гневе прижатым к стенке в данной ситуации вообще стало пределом мечтаний. В сексе все еще хуже: Стайлз будто просто подставляет зад для его члена и больше ниче... Черт! Стайлз резко тормозит и бьет себя ладонью по лбу. Тот вечер на парковке. Вот придурок! Он же сам отказался. Как он тогда назвал? _Навязанные услуги_? Только Дерек воспринял все по-своему. Мстительная сволочь! Стайлз смеется от облегчения, стирает остатки слез и разворачивает машину обратно к лофту Хейлов.

\- Слушай, я все понял! - начинает он говорить, едва завидев Дерека. - Хочу включить _все_ навязанные услуги в основной пакет!  
Дерек приподнимает бровь, и Стайлз чувствует, как чертова пружина внутри раскручивается и в животе разливается тепло.  
\- О, да! Спасибо! - он поднимает два кулака в победном жесте. - А еще...  
Дерек не дает ему договорить, хватая за грудки и прикладывая к стенке, мол, не зарывайся.  
\- Даааа, - практически стонет Стайлз. - А еще, - продолжает он, не обращая внимания на глухое рычание, - _любые_ дополнительные услуги _автоматически_ включаются в основной пакет.  
Дереку требуется некоторое время, чтобы осознать, _что именно_ предлагает ему Стайлз, но затем он ухмыляется и опускается на колени. Стайлз считает, что прощен. То, что Дерек выполняет своим языком, всегда казалось Стайлзу чем-то нереальным, но то, что он вытворяет сейчас, просто запредельно. Он заглатывает максимально глубоко, а потом рычит. Вибрация распространяется по всему телу и одно только это выбрасывает Стайлза за грань.  
\- Что это было? - спрашивает он, когда снова может внятно говорить.  
Дерек насмешливо смотрит на него снизу вверх, принимая игру:  
\- Бонус. За то, что выбрали нашего оператора.  
Стайлз хмыкает:  
\- О. Могу я отблагодарить оператора за столь качественные услуги?  
Дерек поднимается и подхватывает его под бедра:  
\- Определенно!

***

\- Ребята, посоветуйте хорошего оператора, - Лиам заходит в Лофт и бросает рюкзак на диван. Пацан недавно переехал и все еще пытается приспособиться к жизни в Бикон Хиллз. - Мой уже достал навязанными услугами.  
Стайлз, который валяется на том же диване, давится своим напитком. Все приподнимают головы, глядя на него, но это же Стайлз, так что через секунду они возвращаются к своим делам. Так как Стайлз единственный, кто вроде ничем особо не занят, Лиам решает обратиться именно к нему:  
\- Стайлз? Как твой?  
\- Мой? О, мой... - Стайлз почему-то смотрит на стоящего неподалеку Дерека и усмехается. Лиам тоже переводит взгляд на Дерека, но тот стоит с непроницаемым выражением лица, и Лиам возвращает внимание Стайлзу.  
\- Он быстрый, мощный, и _берет_ везде.  
Дерек хмыкает:  
\- Похоже, у него нет недостатков.  
\- Неа. А бонусы, чувак, - Стайлз сглатывает и, чуть шире расставив колени, слегка съезжает на сиденье. - Если бы только знал, какие у него бонусы...  
Предупреждающий рык от Дерека приводит его в чувство. Он смаргивает, проводит руками вверх-вниз по бедрам, а затем резко хлопает по коленям.  
\- Слушай, мне нужно... эээ... проверить баланс, - Стайлз выразительно смотрит на Дерека, а затем делает пистолетики из указательных пальцев и подмигивает Лиаму. - Еще увидимся.  
Лиам поднимается вслед за ним:  
\- Так что за оператор? - уточняет он вслед, но Стайлз уже, спотыкаясь, взбегает по лестнице. Лиам недоуменно смотрит на Дерека, но тот только закатывает глаза, делая характерный жест у виска, а затем подходит, кладет руку на плечо и советует лучше спросить у Скотта. Со второго этажа свешивается Стайлз и кричит:  
\- Кажется, я ошибся, чувак, у моего оператора есть существенный недостаток - он медленно отвечает на запросы!  
А потом Стайлз видит руку Дерека на плече Лиама, и Лиаму совершенно не нравится, как меняется его взгляд. Он кивает Дереку и спешит к Скотту, со своим Альфой все спокойней. Дерек не спеша поднимается на второй этаж.

***

То, что Стайлзу удается прижать Дерека к стене, едва тот поднимается на последнюю ступеньку, определенно чистая случайность.  
\- Если ты решил взять себе еще одного абонента, - шипит он ему прямо в лицо, - то я... я... сменю номер!  
Ему в горло тут же впиваются пальцы с вмиг отросшими когтями, и вот уже он стоит, прижатый к стене.  
\- Только попробуй! - рычит Дерек, сверкая глазами, но потом, делая над собой видимое усилие, выдыхает и говорит почти спокойным голосом:  
\- Такие операторы, как мы, созданы обслуживать _только одного_ абонента.  
На лице Стайлза расцветает улыбка, ради которой Дерек прощает мальчишке все закидоны.  
\- Я на нуле, чувак. Мне нужно, чтобы ты заполнил меня, - практически мурлычет Стайлз ему на ухо, и Дерек закрывает глаза на дурацкое "чувак". Он прислушивается к голосам внизу: Питер уехал, Скотт и Лиам обсуждают преимущества операторов, девчонки красят ногти. Все спокойно. В ближайшие полчаса их точно никто не хватится, так что да, они могут заняться "пополнением баланса" _прямо сейчас_.


End file.
